Marvel High School AU
by Lover-of-too-many-fandoms
Summary: Tнe wнole dαмɴ world ιѕ jυѕт αѕ oвѕeѕѕed Wιтн wнo'ѕ тнe вeѕт dreѕѕed αɴd wнo'ѕ нαvιɴɢ ѕeх, Wнo'ѕ ɢoт тнe мoɴey, wнo ɢeтѕ тнe нoɴeyѕ, Wнo'ѕ ĸιɴdα cυтe αɴd wнo'ѕ jυѕт α мeѕѕ Aɴd I ѕтιll doɴ'т нαve тнe rιɢнт looĸ Aɴd I ѕтιll нαve тнe ѕαмe тнree ғrιeɴdѕ Aɴd I'м preттy мυcн тнe ѕαмe αѕ I wαѕ вαcĸ тнeɴ Hιɢн ѕcнool ɴever eɴdѕ
1. Chapter 1

High school, better yet know as the best four years of our life right? Wrong. Well I sure as hell hope that I'm wrong unless the rest of my life is actually downhill from here. Please god, do not let that happen. Why does high school suck you ask? Are you serious, you need to ask that question? Early hours, stuck in a classes for hours with people you hate, all the assholes that somehow manage to pass every class with ease, the long hours of studying, and don't forget that overly priced barely edible cafeteria food. Yes, best time of my life, great.

Although, S.H.I.E.L.D. High is not your average school, sure it still has all the sucky people that I have to deal with every day but a group of us are actually training after school to become "superheros." Some of us have powers but most of us including me are just learning to fight but we can't have the "normies," finding out about us so we keep the S.H.I.E.L.D. training on the downlow.

Anyways, back to the wonderful people of S.H.I.E.L.D. High, even though we're a secret superhero in training school we've still got all your stereotypical traits of the high school student body. Let's start with everyone's favorite, the Jock a.k.a. the asshole.

Everyone knows the quarterback, everyone loves him even though he's a total jerk. At our school that's Steve Rogers and he's an asshole that's for sure. I don't mind him though, he's jerk to everyone and not just particular people. He's not racist, homophobic or sexist, just a jerk to anyone and everyone that's not him. Expect his boyfriend Bucky Barnes. Don't even think about calling either of them fags or queers because that'll be the last thing you ever say. There's not much else to tell about him except for the fact that we actually hooked up a while back. It was probably freshman year it was something alright. Honestly the two of us never, ever talk about it. We never want to talk about it and we just leave it at that. As Captain America, he's nicer to those that train with us though. My relationship now with him? It's basically us ignoring the fact we ever dated by helping each other out with our boy troubles. Even though we talk and get along, he's still a jerk who thinks he better than anyone at this school. He's not wrong considering what we go to school with but it gets annoying sometimes.

Speaking of Bucky Barnes, Steve's lover, he's your R.O.T.C. guy. Every Thursday he'll be in uniform and we all know he's got his life planned out going into the army. Bucky is more a laid back kind of person who doesn't really get involve in the drama of anyone else. He's got his boyfriend and he's happen with him. He's an okay guy and he'll hang out with the gang from time to time although he doesn't train with us. He's not about that whole lifestyle, military is what he wants and that's what he's getting.

There's two other boys and a set of twins training at S.H.I.E.L.D. with Steve and me. One of them would be Clint Barton, also know as the Stoner. He just smokes weed and that's it. If any of our trainers found out like Coulson or Fury he'd be dead. I make sure that loser doesn't get caught lighting it up. Don't let the fact that he smokes pot fool you, he's an amazing archer. He came up with name Hawkeye during one of his highs and that's what stuck. Clint is probably my favorite out of the group. He's a total dork when you get to know him and yes he's a bit thick at times but a super cool and chill guy. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him but I don't want that getting in the way of our training. We're supposed to be professionals after all. He's asked me out from time to time and I've rejected him multiple times. Steve probably told him what I've said about Clint to him and that's why he keeps on about it. God I hate Steve so much sometimes.

Anyways, I'm off track. Enough about Clint, next is Thor Odinson. Your Prep of the high school world. He's the got the best of everything, hair, car, house, body and whatever else you can think of. He's probably the definition of Mr. Perfect being the president of literally every club that deals with helping people and the environment. I have no clue how he has time for training with all his responsibilities. He lives this perfect life at school but trust me his life isn't perfect. I can tell by the one study night I had at his house and his adopted brother Loki was there. Yeah, he's a real handful and I feel bad for Thor. The torture he must go through with his brother. Thor's speciality is his hammer that only those that are worthy can lift it. I've tried once before and lifted it with ease but I don't want to break Thor's ego by telling him that I was able to do it. All I know if the time comes in battle, I'll be able to use it which will be a huge advantage.

The last two in the training program are the foreign exchange students, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Let's start with Pietro first, he's one of the few that actually have superpowers on the team. He's the fastest person in this school and he's the reason anyone from track even made it to States last year. The two of them are from Sokovia and they've got thick Russian accents. Pietro is the one that pulls the pranks on the team and he's kind of an asshole at times. No wonder Steve and him get along. He'd be the fastest person in the world with his abilities that he has but sadly our rival Justice High has Barry Allen the fastest man alive has him beat. You had to be there to see that race. It was over in seconds running a mile but it was a sight to see. Sadly to say, S.H.E.I.L.D. High lost that race. Pietro's nicknames include Mr. Speedy, Roadrunner, Sonic, and Dash. The more references the team comes up with the better. He's the only one on the team with a girlfriend that also has superpowers. Crystalia Amaquelin, she's a sweet girl that controls the elements. You never see those two arguing or gossip about one of them cheating. They're high school sweethearts but I honestly don't think they're going to last. Pietro's got a bit of the temper. Don't tell him I said that though.

Getting off topic again, Wanda Maximoff, yes. When Pietro isn't off with Crystalia you will never see the twins apart. Those two are the perfect superhero duo. Wanda is pretty weird and her powers are hard to explain. She can controls minds, move objects, cause hallucinations and all that jazz. When Pietro is with Crystal though, Wanda is usually found in the corner observing others. Being the only other female on the team, I've befriended her and hang out with when Pietro is gone. She's one of the sweetest person I've ever met, although she does have her quirks. She has a thing for androids, like she's in love with Data from Star Trek. I don't what all of it's about but I don't mind it. I hope one day she meets an android and falls in love. Stark should get on that for her. Other than android thing, she's an amazing girl and I'm glad to call her my friend in school.

That's the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team but you can't forget about the people that run it. We have Superintendent Fury, who's a real hard ass. He makes sure everything runs smoothly in school and training. He's also the recruiter for the team. I'm pretty sure we're getting Peter Parker who I'll talk about later along with others that go to this school. Anyways Fury, do not piss him off. He'll go on a whole speech using the word "motherfucker" about twenty times in the same sentence. I'm just sayin if you piss him off, run! Although he nowhere near as bad as Principal Coulson. With Fury he's hardly ever around just to check up on us or yell at us, so you know what to expect.

Principal Coulson is always on your case about everything and he's literally always watching the six of us. He's really hard on Clint and if Clint ever got busted smoking pot, he'd be kicked off the team and probably sent to work some shitty job because he's a screw up as I said before he'd be dead. Coulson is on us about our grades, who were hanging out with, what we're doing every night, and if we're in relationships or not. He's basically like our dad but he hold our future careers over our heads if do a major screw up.

Vice Principal Hill, she's our savior. She's the one that doesn't rat us out to Fury if we're late and she'll make up excuses for us if Coulson asks. Clint got caught with weed around her and she did nothing about it, other than yelling at him for being an idiot with it on him while Coulson was around. I don't think I could make it through my high school without her. She also knows what's actually going on in this school, like social wise. She knows about the horrid Plastics which make our time at school a living hell.

Do I seriously have to tell you guys all about them? They're all the same. Fine, I guess you have the right to know what I have to endure everyday. "The Plastics", the worst people you will ever meet also know as the populars that everyone really hates and I mean everyone. They're a team of five super rich, super rude, and oh did I also mention supervillains? Okay, well I think they are. We don't have any actual proof but that's not going to stop me. They're as wicked and evil as they come. Let's start with their leader,Erik Lehnsherr, senior which means soon to be gone. Nobody knows that much about him other than he's best friends with Professor X. It's weird actually you wouldn't think that someone like Professor would ever think of talking to a guy like that. I've yet to figure out him and there's not much more to tell about him other than he thinks smoking is cool and drives a really nice car.

His right hand man is Raven Darkholme. She's beauty, she's grace and she will most definitely punch you in your face. Do not anger this one and do not, I repeat do not call her Erik's girlfriend. She'll get extremely offended because that's not what they are. They're partners in crime. For the plastics, Raven is the recruiter. Right now I know they're trying to get Harry Osborn but I don't think he's going to budge. Who knows though? Other than being the recruiter, she's also the party planner. I will say one positive thing about the Plastics and that is they throw amazing parties. Have I ever been to one you ask? No, but I've heard about many many stories of all their different parties and I'd be fun to go to one, I'm not gonna lie.

After Raven we have Loki Laufeyson, Thor's younger adoptive asshole of a brother. Don't even get me started on him. I don't understand why he's so rude thinking he's above everyone else. Was he not loved as a child or something? I can see being jealous of Thor because he is Mr. Perfect but you'd think he'd be a bit nicer, that way everyone would actually like him. I don't get him and I guess I never will. Moving on...

The fourth Plastic and probably the most attractive out of the group is Nebula and she's honestly the nicest out of the group. I mean she'll straight up tell you if you look like you picked your clothes out of the trash but other than that I haven't had a problem with her. She's the one who's more focused on her makeup and hair than worrying about whatever plans Erik and Raven are up to.

Lastly, the least important Plastic of them all is Eddie Brock. No one really knows why he's with the Plastics and nobody really ever questions it anymore. They all ignore him anyways. He still thinks he's above everyone and he acts really pretentious just because he's a photographer and gets money off them from newspapers. Well News Flash Eddie, nobody cares. Somehow he's still living the life with the Plastics going to every freaking party of there's. Not many others even get invited to the Plastic parties except for one dude, he'll always be at a good party.

The guy I'm talking about is Party Guy Peter. Peter Quill is how you determine if it's a good party or not. If he doesn't show up, it doesn't matter how amazing your party actually was, without Peter it sucks. He's a really cool guy but I don't really talk to him all that much. I've been to a couple parties with him there and he is that guy that ends up with the lampshade on his head after getting completely wasted. If you're ever throwing a party, make sure you've got Party Guy Peter. If you need help with your science project you get Peter Parker, Peter.

Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman. He's soon to join us in our S.H.I.E.L.D. training and he knows we know about him. He's the only superhero now that's actually out there, the rest of us keep to the shadows until our training is complete. I'd love to take down the Lizard with him. I don't know how he does it all by himself though. If you have ever seen Peter Parker you'd know what I'm talking about. He's a scrawny little kid and a huge science nerd. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just to take down Doctor Octopus all by yourself being him? That's just a huge surprise to me. Anyways, other than being a huge nerd and being your neighborhood Spiderman, he's actually got a boyfriend. His name is Harry Osborn and I've actually mentioned him before. Seeing Peter Parker all blushing and in love is like watching a little puppy, literally the cutest thing ever.

Harry Osborn, Peter's boyfriend, son of Norman Osborn who is the owner of OSCORP. Harry is the Richie Rich of our school although he doesn't like being known for having all this money. That is after all the only reason the Plastics are trying to recruit him since his dad is a big deal and all. He's super protective over Peter and wouldn't ditch him to go be popular and if that isn't the sweetest thing, I don't know what is. They're going to get married I just know it.

Gross, I am sounding like a twelve year old girl finding her first gay ship. Whoa, totally sorry about that. Enough about the two lovebirds, next and finally out of the students we have Wade Wilson. He's your class clown and wannabe superhero. He goes by Deadpool and let me just say, Wade Wilson is a total nut case. If you can, avoid him at all costs. He will literally make you rethink why you still wake up in the morning to go to this hell hole of a school. He's got like split personalities or something and no matter which one it is, he's always acting out. Thank the gods you don't have to put up with him in gym like I do. Dodgeball is an extremely scary game playing with a mad man like himself.

Alright, so a school is more than just students right? You've got your Guidance Counselor and ours completely sucks ass. Mr. Randwas totally some hippy in the 70's. He's got this kind of zen, chi, thing going on with him and he will not guide or counsel you in any means. I went to him with a problem about my schedule and he literally threw five metaphors about my life and the elements at me. I didn't understand a word of it and I'm hoping I don't have to go back to him for any more problems.

If you've got a problem, you don't see Mr. Rand. You actually go to our janitor Mr. Lee or Stan if you're close with him like I am. Stan helps me with locker problems, late passes, and every day problems that I have. I can count on that crazy old man to help me get out of sticky situation and I'm glad to call him a friend. He's probably the best part of this high school if I'm being honest. If he gets fired, I _will_ drop out. That is how much Stan has changed my high school experience.

Oh yeah, teachers. I also forgot about them. They're the last people that I have to talk about and then we can actually get on with this story. Starting with science we have Mr. Stark for physics and he also teaches robotics. You may know him as Iron Man and his job at this school is making sure that we have all our equipment for training. If something technological goes wrong, you turn to Tony Stark. Chemistry is Mr. Banner, all I have to say about him is don't anger that man, you will regret it. I mentioned Professor X and he's a teacher of psychology. Other than being good friends with Erik he doesn't really provide the team any use. Our gym teacher isMr. Cage and he absolutely terrifies me. He's the big black guy that could crush me like a bug if I got out of order. I stay in the back for everything in his class and I've yet to be actually notice. Perks of being a wallflower during gym.

I'm only going to talk about four more teacher because there is a ton but I really don't want to go on much longer. English is Mr. Murdock, he's blind which is extremely ironic since the only thing we do in English is read and write. He must have some kind of super senses or something because you can't slack off in his class even if you try. My favorite math teacher is Mr. Richards who teaches trig and he's extremely smart. You do not question Mr. Richards and if you confused forget it, we're still moving on. I really think he wanted to be a college professor but got stuck in high school. Another teacher is our woodshop, Mr. Howlett. He's freaking Wolverine and if you stay back to work on project you can just see him using his claws to get work done. It's a real show but only a few of us get to actually see it. Lastly, our art teacher is named Rouge. We don't ask why she goes by that name and we don't question it. She lets us do whatever the hell we want with our projects and as long as we do something she's happy with us.

Well that's everyone in this interesting school of S.H.I.E.L.D. High, well at least all the people that actually matter. There's a few more but they're irrelevant to me and my whole high school experience. Who am I? Natasha Romanoff codename Black Widow. You'd never know I was training for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm that girl that everyone knows but doesn't seem to care that she's there. Not much else to tell about me, I'm no Steve Rogers after all. Oh well, high school sucks anyways. Well onto our story I suppose...

You better believe we're starting with my plot line. I'm the main character and we're doing things my way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clint, behind you," I shouted at him as he had his bow ready but he just wasn't quick enough to turn around to hit his enemy. That resulted in our enemy driving a sword through his back.

"Whoa, I've got a virtual sword through me, sweet," He responded as our simulation ended and we failed the challenge that Coulson had given to us.

"Goddammit Clint, you should always check to make sure nothing is behind you. Seriously dude, what if that was real? You'd be dead, that's would be happening if it was real," I sighed completely frustrated with everything that happened today. Clint was totally high right now and I just didn't feel like dealing with any of this now. I've got a shit ton of homework and now Coulson is going to tell us every single little thing we did that caused us to fail the simulation.

As Steve and Thor were about to start their simulation, Coulson actually called out for all of us to listen up. _Oh thank god, the newbie is here and Coulson is going to act all sweet and innocent for the next couple days. I'm thankful for that._ "As you all may know, there is already a superhero protecting our city. That amazing superhero who you should all aspire to be one day is, Spiderman, otherwise known as Peter Parker. Peter come on down here and meet the team," Coulson shouted up to him, even though we all already know Peter Parker and we already knew that he was Spiderman. It was the only reason that some of us even started talking to him in school other than help with science homework.

"Just be so glad that Coulson is wrapped in more important things to realize that you just smoked a joint before coming here," I whispered to Clint elbowing him in the stomach as he winced in pain but he knew he deserved it. "Idiot, do it after next time alright? It's not going to kill you to wait but Coulson will if he finds out."

"Peter this is your new team, this is Natasha Rom..." Coulson started to say as the whole team rolled their eyes.

"Principal Coulson, do you realize we all go to school together? That means we already know each other. Peter, all you need to know is codenames," Steve interrupted Coulson and we were all thanking the heavens for that. He then went around pointing to everyone telling Peter our names which was quicker than Coulson's ten minute presentation he probably already had prepared for us. Peter just stared back at us and he looked incredibly intimidated by us.

"What's he thinking about?" Pietro whispered to Wanda as they studied the scrawny boy. Peter didn't seem to notice they were talking about him and for some reason he was completely more interested on what Coulson was rambling on about. It was something about the courage and wisdom it takes to be a superhero or something.

"Harry," Wanda responded her expression softening as a small smile appeared on her face. "It's what comforts him, how sweet." It was sweet, most everyone knew about Harry and Peter's relationship. Harry was pretty rude to everyone that wasn't Peter so none of us actually never got to know Osborn all that well. Other than the rumors and the facts we know about his father and his company that's all we knew about Harry.

Coulson finally finished his whole speech that no one was listening to because everyone else was interested in what Wanda found out or as for Clint he simply zoned out completely. I honestly think he was wondering what would happen if it got stabbed as I saw him touching his stomach where the virtual sword impaled him. "Well, Thor and Steve finish up your simulation and then you guys are free to go home."

Home, I hate that word. I guess I didn't tell you guys about my living situation right now. Well it's basically a living hell for Wanda and me. You see, since we're apart of this program we got put into a special "Foster Care System." All of us in the group except for Thor who lives with his father and brother, Loki. Coulson sadly to say is our foster dad and it literally drives me crazy. I can't get away from that man and his constant nagging. It's Steve, Wanda, Pietro, Clint, and I all stuck in a two story house where we all have to share rooms except for Steve because he's Coulson's obvious favorite. Even though Coulson insists he doesn't play favorites we all know that isn't the case. I bunk with Wanda who isn't that bad unless there's a Star Trek marathon on and then I never get sleep because she wants me to stay up and watch them all with her. Clint really gets on my nerves and sharing a bathroom with him and the other guys is not fun, Pietro's pranks are not fun when you're the one on the other end of it, and Steve is just an ass. Well there sure is no place like home. I just wish home was a bit more appealing. I don't see how Crystal and Bucky deal with us, when I can barely stand being in my house for two hours.

"Welcome to the team Parker, I'm the leader of this team so don't think you're going to come here and knock me off my throne," Steve approached him after Coulson went back up to observe us during the simulations. Peter looked terrified as he looked up to Steve as he placed on hand on Peter's shoulder. Steve laughed giving Peter a pat on the back. "I'm just kidding around. I am really the leader though. We're like a family and you're now apart of it."

It was true even though I hate to admit it, I'm the mom of the team. Whether it's keeping Clint clean around Coulson or yelling out Pietro to knock it off with his pranks, I'm the one keeping things in order and making sure this whole team doesn't collapse on itself. Steve, he's the dad which was a huge joke when the two of us were actually dating. He makes sure everyone does their roles as superheroes and won't tolerate being weak or lazy. Pietro and Wanda are the children of the family. Wanda could do no wrong and all Pietro did was wrong. Clint is probably the weird cousin that everyone sadly has to put up with and all the trouble he gets himself into. Lastly, there's Thor. He's the Uncle of the family who tells really bad "Uncle jokes" all the time. If you heard one of his jokes you'd know what I'm talking about. Peter will fit in just fine, probably being the brains of the operation since he's in every AP class he can take this year.

After talking to Peter, both Thor and Steve went to go do their simulation which might I add they passed with ease because I decided to take Clint off their hands as a partner. "What are you cooking for dinner tonight?" Clint nudged me as they completed their training course and Coulson was raving on about how these two were going to be true superheroes one day. _Coulson please, I'm better than either of those two. So what Thor's got his special hammer? I can lift that. Where's my praising, huh?_

"It's not my day for cooking. Tuesday's are yours and you know it. You can't order pizza that's always Friday night and I'm not making dinner for you," I told him and he just shrugged.

"I'll figure something out then. I could take you out to dinner. Wouldn't that be nicer than something that I manage to find in the pantry? I'd pay," he said as he placed his head on my shoulder looking up at me waiting for my answer. _Free food or keep Clint from bothering me? How can I pass up free food?_ I'm broke and Coulson makes us pay for everything we do.

"Alright, Clint I'll go with you this time just be glad that I'm starving. This also makes up for your horrible attempt to pass the simulation while high. I'm picking the place though," I told him as we were walking to the parking lot to head home and get changed. Steve always drives all of us home, expect for Thor and now Peter, and he blasts his music the whole way there. "I want to go to Olive Garden, I'm just going to get the soup and salad so it won't cost all that much. Also Clint know this is not a date," I explained to him as he nodded his head as the two of us sat in the way back and Steve began to drive back home.

"Not a date my ass, you two just need to hit it off already. What are you waiting for Nat? I'm sure as hell not coming back to you," Steve shouted to me from the front as I rolled my eyes. _Asshole._ I didn't respond back to him because I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me.

"Anyways, Nat Olive Garden is fine. You're bringing your purse right?" He asked me as he was out of this daze and fully himself again.

"Yes, Clint. Why?" I questioned as the question seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Remember that time you took my wallet so I wouldn't spend any more money on my 'hobby?' Well I found out where you're keeping it and I'm gonna need my wallet tonight so that's why," he stated as I sighed. Of course he found it.

"Okay, I'll make sure I bring it. Hey, what'd you guys think of Peter Parker?" I asked the whole group as we had about a ten minute drive still left.

"I thought he was absolutely adorable. If he wasn't taken already, I think he would have been the perfect real boyfriend," Wanda sighed and she still wasn't giving up on the idea of her andriod boyfriend that she wants so bad.

"I don't see why you want to date. All men are horrible," Pietro said and all the guys made an agreeing remark to the statement. "You've got to realize there's no one like your Data fellow."

"Although, Ryan Gosling could be close to perfection," Steve noted as we all turned his attention towards him. "News Flash guys, I'm bisexual. I take it up the ass sometimes. I can talk about Ryan Gosling all I want."

"Why don't we play that quiet came for the next five minutes alright? I think that'd be better than this horribly awkward conversation," I suggested and everyone gave a nod. The next couples of minutes were silent just like how they needed to be. After we pulled up to the our house, I got out of the car and made it up to my room. I got out of my training uniform and into nice clothes for this not date with Clint.

"Clint doesn't have to make dinner and he gets to go on a date with his dream girl, that doesn't seem fair at all. You look lovely though," Wanda said as she plopped down on the bed as I got dressed.

I really wish people would stop with this whole "Clint's in love with you," thing because I really don't want to date him. I mean don't get me wrong, Clint is an amazing guy and sure I'd love to kiss him but I don't see us dating each other. We already live together, go to school together, and train together. I don't think that I need a relationship with someone that I'm around all the time. It wouldn't work out and be a totally bust. At least that's the way it was with Steve. Before we dated we were best friends and we actually got along. After the breakup we can't joke around with each other anymore. It's all about tearing each other apart or one upping the other. I don't want that to happen with Clint. He's too good of a friend for me to risk losing all that.

"Are you almost ready Nat?" Clint shouted down. "Come on, I want to be gone before Coulson gets back," I heard him yell as a door opened. _Shit._ It was Coulson. Are you freaking kidding me? I rushed down the steps to save Clint's ass because he can barely talk his way out of anything let alone Coulson. He was holding my purse and we were so close to getting out of there before all this happened.

"Why? You do know that you have dinner duty tonight. You're not leaving until you make dinner for everyone," he told Clint as I stepped into the conversation.

"Phil, haven't you ever been in love?" I asked walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder which he just swatted away. I was literally just spitting out the first thing that came to my mind and it was complete bullshit.

"Don't call me Phil. What are you telling me that you two are in love?" He asked not believing any of it but I had to keep this up.

"Yes. We were just going on a date to Olive Garden," I explained to him as he was just standing there with his arms folded.

"Well then, thanks for inviting all of us. How thoughtful of the two of you," he said and I did not like where this was going at all. "Pietro call Crystal, Steve call Bucky, and Wanda call Thor and Peter. We're going to Olive Garden!" He shouted as we heard a small happy squeal from Wanda upstairs.

"I'll be waiting in the car then," I sighed dragging Clint along with me as we both got in the back of the car. "I'm sorry about all this. It's all my fault that are not date got ruin," I told him because instead of it just being the two of us it was now eleven, that is if Harry decides to join Peter which I don't see why he wouldn't.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Nice try with that 'we're in love.' Too bad he didn't buy a single word of it. If it wasn't you he might have believed it but he knows you're not a romantic type," he sighed as Wanda got in the car along with Pietro who apparently ran to pick up Crystal. She literally doesn't have to wait at all. That is beautiful. He just runs and picks her up in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so excited for breadsticks they are literally to die for," Wanda stated as Steve and Coulson got in the car.

"Oh my god, I know right. I can eat like twenty of them. They're so good," Clint said as Crystal was asking Pietro about the breadsticks as we started pulling out of the driveway. Wanda and Steve told us that Thor, Peter, Harry, and Bucky would all be meeting us there at Olive Garden.

"I don't understand. They're are just bread. Correct, what is so great about them compared to regular bread?" Crystal asked never having been to Olive Garden before.

"Crystal, they are much more than that. You will understand once we get there and get you some breadsticks," Pietro told her as we pulled up to Olive Garden where we saw that everyone else was already there.

We went in and got our seats. Our waiter was Scott Lang who goes to our school and he's kind of a wallflower. He's the guy that can hook you up with anything if you need it, so he's a pretty cool guy. Not all that interesting though but good if you need gossip about someone. After we took our seats with Clint sitting next to me and Coulson at the head of the table, they brought out the drinks. Not too long after that they brought out the breadsticks, salad, and soup. We were all starving after our training, so all of us went to town on everything. I was just happen I got my salad.

"This is delicious, thank you Mr. Coulson," Wanda said being the sweetheart that she is.

Everyone was enjoying there food when I noticed that Clint was going through my purse. "Clint what the hell are you doing? I thought you said you'd pay for me, now you're going through my purse!" I shouted at him taking my pure out of his hands. There was no reason he need his wallet at this minute so he was clearly trying to take something else out of my purse and most likely it was my money.

"I am going to pay, Nat you don't understand," he tried to explain himself as I opened my purse.

"Why the hell are there breadsticks in here?" I asked him as Wanda and Pietro took notice on what was going on.

"Free unlimited breadsticks Nat. Unlimited breadsticks," he whispered to me as Crystal was trying her first Olive Garden breadstick.

"Oh my god, this is to die for. Pietro we have to take some home," Crystal said as we were nearly out of breadsticks. Coulson was upset that he didn't get one by the time we all took one and Clint shoved about five in my purse already. _That dork._

"Waiter, can we please have some more breadsticks?" Coulson asked as Scott came over to us.

"Yeah, we're going to need a lot more. We just got done working out and all. We're all starving so the more breadsticks the better," Clint added in and Scott understood what he meant but Clint had different intentions for those breadsticks.

Not long after Coulson went to the restroom and the breadsticks were brought out again while he was gone. The first thing I noticed is Thor shoving a breadstick into his pocket not very stealthy at all which caused me to crack up with laughter. "Look what you did, look at Thor. This is all your fault ," I told Clint barely able to get out what I was trying to say because Wanda was going to town shoving three breadsticks in her purse as well..

"Hey you want to take breadsticks home right?" Pietro asked as Crystal nodded her head. "Give me your purse then," he stated as Crystal did as she was told not questioning why. All she knew was that she want some goddamn breadsticks. This was just the sight to see and I looked over at the others where Thor shoving yet another one in his pocket trying to be sly about all of it.

"Harry why didn't you bring you man-purse? I want breadsticks for later," Peter asked as it irritated Harry instantly.

"It's not a man-purse. It is a satchel!" I heard him shout and that's when I completely lost it with this dinner but I continued to listen.

"Dude you are gay, you own a man purse get over it." Bucky butted in as Steve was upset that he couldn't take home any breadsticks.

"What the hell are we supposed to do? We don't have a man purse."

"Satchel," Harry snapped at them.

"I don't know man but look at Thor. He's up to at least four breadsticks in his pocket." Bucky pointed out as Clint was taking out his wallet and closing up my breadstick filled purse.

"You know all those breadsticks are mine now." I teased as Wanda took the last of the breadstick and shoved them into her purse. Satisfied she closed it shut and continued to eat her salad as if nothing happened.

"What? I'm the one who shoved all those in your purse," Clint said getting really defensive over the breadsticks.

"Exactly, it's my purse. I'm kind kidding Clint, of course I'll give you one breadstick," I told him as Coulson came back from the restroom and all the breadsticks were missing.

"Where are all the damn breadsticks?! Pietro you need to slow down." Coulson shouted at him. In the end he never got any bread sticks. Luckily before Coulson could complain about the breadsticks, anyone that order pasta, their food came out as I returned to eating my soup. That was some experience and I'm kind of glad that everyone else decided to come along.

We ate our meals occasionally laughing when we saw Thor shoving the last breadstick in his pants. He was by far the best part of the night. Once everyone was finished with our meals getting out of here successfully with the breadsticks was the ultimate test. Coulson paid for the meal since it was his smart idea to invite everyone so Clint didn't actually need me to bring my purse. I think I figured out the real reason why he was so anxious for me to bring my purse. When we were getting out of seats, you could see that Thor's pants were stained with oils. He's about to get busted as all of us noticed what was happening.

"Excuse me, sir? What are those in your pockets? Are you smuggling breadsticks? Take them out right now," Scott said as I noticed Clint swiping my purse from me and Pietro did the same for Crystal. Thor took out the six breadsticks that he managed to shove in his pockets and they were all crushed.

"Nat, come on. We need to get in the car," Clint called out to me but I was too interested in all this to leave.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't have a purse like the others," Thor said and I saw Clint look back to us in true horror.

"Purse? What do you mean purse?" Scott asked as Pietro darted out and Clint went following after him. I'm done. I literally can't deal with these guys anymore. This night just made me completely lose it. I was dying of laughter as I followed Clint out to the car.

"It's locked. Someone hurry up and get the keys before we get these taken away from us," Clint said giggling like a five year old. This was about as badass as he got, stealing breadsticks. Coulson finally came out of Olive Garden looking furious as Clint and Pietro held onto our purses for dear life.

"Get. In. The. Car. Now," he told as and we all hurry in the back and once the doors were closed all you could smell was breadsticks."You're the reasons I didn't get any goddamn breadsticks. Someone better hand me one right now before I lose it," he shouted at us as Wanda grabbed one handing it to him as he tried to cool down. "Thank you. You guys are all grounded for a week. You're not eating anything until all those breadsticks are done. I hope you guys are happy with yourselves."

 _I sure as hell am._ I'll call that my first date with Clint. I'm proud that's my first. What a night, too bad we're probably all banned. Totally worth it though.


	3. Chapter 3

My turn to tell the story? Great, Nat's kind of boring anyways. Don't tell her I said that though, I've been trying to get on her good side ever since I met her. Is it working yet? Seriously, I'm asking you. I have no clue what Natasha thinks about me. Alright, now where did we leave off? Oh yeah, Coulson grounding us for a week. I've got my breadsticks and that's all that matters.

"I hope you guys are happy with yourselves," Coulson finally finished shouting at us as he turned on the radio and Bohemian Rhapsody was on but he completely ruined the mood that no one would sing which was just a tragedy.

The car ride home was silent but Nat seemed pretty happy with herself with everything that happened. I'm glad. She's always so worried about school, training, and her future. It's hard to get a laugh out of her and this is probably the most I've ever seen her laugh. Sure we got grounded and are missing out on this signing of Queen right now but I'm positive she thought it was all worth it.

I'm still holding onto to Nat's purse though. I did not just get grounded for a week for zero breadsticks. I'm at least getting half of these or I might lose it. I noticed that Crystal was trying to take back her purse but Pietro wasn't budging. "Pietro, please. It is my purse. I think I deserve to hold it. I'm not going to steal your breadsticks," she said trying to persuade him to hand over the purse.

"Crystalia, I love you. I really do but I'm not losing these breadsticks. I'll bring some for lunch tomorrow, does that sound fair?" He asked as I saw Wanda rolling her eyes but still having a smile on her face.

"What about my purse?" She asked and I was losing interest in their conversation quickly. I gave a quick nod to Wanda trying to get her attention.

 _Wanda, do me a favor? I need you to read Natasha's mind. Is she mad at me for any of this? Cough, if you'll tell me about this later. Shake your head if she isn't mad at me though._

Wanda is the best part of this team. I mean she can read minds and she is a total sweetheart. Dude, you don't understand how amazing Wanda Maximoff is. Sure, she's got her quirks. Don't we all? She gave me a quick nod and listened in on Nat's thoughts for a while. I hope she's picking up on something.

So, I don't know what Natasha has told you about me or my feelings and all. I don't really care either because I'm going to tell you anyways. It's true, I do like Nat. She's a cool chick and totally a babe. That's not all to her though. You can't just love a girl cause she's hot. Nat's so much more than that. She opens up to very few people and once she does, you get to know the amazing side of her that I completely fell in love with. Sappy, I know right? It's the truth though.

Wanda finally shook her head and cough which made me feel a bit better about myself. This not date wasn't a fail after all. Except for getting grounded but you know the most important thing was that Nat was happy and she seemed to be.

Tuning back into the Pietro and Crystal fight over the purse, Crystal got her purse back by threatening to use the element of her choosing on him. Crystal is totally badass Controlling the elements, like freaking Avatar or something. I don't understand why she's not training with us. Why the hell is Steve here anyways? No one likes him.

 _Wanda, petition to kick Steve out of the team for Crystal instead, thoughts on that?_

I asked her and she just shook her head with a quiet laugh. Everyone was too scared to speak because Coulson might exploded and no one wanted that. He was getting to the point that he'd start threatening to tell Fury about our incident and that's no good at all.

After fifteen minutes of silence from everyone, we finally got home and Pietro darted out of the car with Crystal once the doors were unlocked.

"Yep, he's not coming back tonight. He took the bread sticks too," Steve spoke up breaking the ice thankfully.

"Dude, did you shove any in your pockets, like Thor?" I asked as the four of us cracked up at that. I feel bad for the guy but man that was an awesome sight to see.

"No, I kind of wish I smuggled some. Wanda how many did you get? I saw you shoving three at time, you've got have at least twenty in there," Steve asked as Wanda opened her purse and the armor of warm bread escape. That smell along with many other smells is what I live for.

"Don't really know, you can have some if you want. There's no way I'm going to eat all these. I guess I got carried away during the breadstick frenzy," she explained as all of walked inside. Coulson walked up to his room without saying a word as we all broke out in laughter.

"Clint, this is all your fault. You probably got us banned from Olive Garden," Nat told me in a joking matter. It's unlike her to say those words the way she did. Usually it's "Clint, this is all your fault. You completely ruined my day, or Clint, how dumb are you? You screwed up everything." It's true, I do mess up and managed to screw up everything a lot and I do deserve the comments from Nat because it does affect her almost always. It's a flaw of mine but I don't try to fix it all that much. I just live life and if it makes me screw up, alright. I can't change a thing about that.

Nat was laughing this time though, as she sat down on the couch which was nice to hear from her. "Go to bed, all of you. It's a school night," Coulson shouted from upstairs at us.

"Shit, I have homework," Nat mumbled to herself in a moment of realization that she completely forgot about it. That feeling of _Oh shit, I'm screwed._ when it comes to remembering you forgot to do your homework is a sucky feeling. I hardly have that feeling though because I never do my homework. It's pointless considering I know what I'm doing. I've got better things to do than worry about homework. For example, right now. While Nat is off doing her homework like the goody-two-shoes she is, I'm about to have a conversation with Wanda which is much more important than the excess in mass of chlorine in a theoretical problem.

"Natasha, you've got to help me with Physics or Stark will kill me. You'd think he'd know I have more important things on my mind than the speed and time it takes to drop a ball from a roof. All I know is you throw the goddamn ball and it's going to hit the floor. Anyways will you help?" Steve asked as Nat gave him a quick nod.

"I'll meet you in your room. Just know I'm not doing any of the work. You actually have to try. Clint, Wanda, would either of you like to join?" She asked at the top of the steps looking down on us as we both shook our heads.

"Nah, I'm good. You go find the molar mass of hydrochloric acid when held at a constant pressure and about twenty other conditions," I told her knowing what the homework assignment was but it was so simple that I didn't feel the need to look at it.

"Alright then, when you're both failing the class don't come crying to me," she remarked with her chemistry book in hand as she went into Steve's room to do her homework.

"Wanna tell me what Nat said or should I say thought in my room then?" I asked Wanda and she nodded. "Dude, this better not be bad. It's gonna be a real let down after this totally amazing night if it is."

"No, this is actually really good news. Well for you anyways, but I guess that's all that matters," Wanda told me as we walked upstairs to my room closing the door and I'm so happy Pietro decided to hang out with his girlfriend. Sharing a room with him is such a drag. He's always hyperactive and sometimes I'm just like, "Dude, you've got to chill." I've offered him a joint multiple times to mellow him out but he won't take it.

Oh well, more for me. Wanda sat down on Pietro's bed taking in her surroundings and noticing what slobs we actually are. It's just an organized mess, man. I know where everything I need is. It's alright the way it is. Just cause you don't understand my mind and the way it thinks doesn't mean I don't.

"Okay, so it's not much but Nat was thinking about tonight and was incredibly happy that you took her out and the whole team came as well. You really made her night, even though you are as quoted 'a big dork,"' Wanda explained, telling me everything else that Nat was thinking of and it was pretty freaking awesome we had two mutants on our team. "Clint, honestly don't worry so much about what others think of you. You're a great guy and I honestly don't see how couldn't love you. If I didn't have my heart set on android and you with Nat you'd make a pretty great boyfriend. Although, Pietro would most definitely kill you so it's best we remain friends."

"Yes, friends is good Wanda. I'm not dying today and not by the hands of Lightning McQueen," I stated, giving Pietro yet another nickname to add to our long list that we've come up with.

"Nice one Clint, I can't wait to use that one on him. Anyways Nat didn't think too much else other than Thor and the breadsticks but who didn't? That was truly a sight to see," She said and we continued to talk to each other like we usually did when no one else was around. We were basically best friends that no one ever expect to even talk to each other. We've got a weird little bond but it's a good bond.

"Dude, come on. We can so kick Steve out of the group. He doesn't even do anything. He just barks around orders, like a mini Fury or something. So what he's got a shield? Crystal controls the elements. Why isn't she the leader? She could totally kill us all if she tried, so it be nice to have her training for S.H.I.E.L.D," I ranted laying down at my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey buddy, I can hear you through the air vents. Keep it down why don't you, also there's a reason I'm the leader and you're not. You're not getting rid of me any time soon," Steve shouted back at us as and I sure hope to god that Nat didn't hear anything we were saying about her. That would be awkward.

"Then you need to woman up and be totally wicked awesome like Crystal does without even trying," I yelled back at him and we were having an argument through the air vents now.

"Steve, yell at him later. Do you want Stark to go on another rant because you didn't do your homework?" Nat scolded him as there was a loud sigh from Steve and they returned to their work.

"Woman up, nice Clint. I like it," Wanda said to me as she was getting up. "Well, I actually have to read for English. I need to find different symbols in To Kill a Mockingbird for my essay. Two more years Clint and then we've graduated high school and S.H.I.E.L.D. training. We can do this. At least I sure hope so, you'd think training to fight super villains would be more draining than school but it's not."

"Hey Wanda, you didn't insult me there. You actually think I'm going to graduate with you guys?" I asked her knowing I would but I haven't had anyone believing in me too much yet. People look at me and think, "He smokes pot and uses the words dude, bro, wicked, and bogus, there's no way he can be smart."

"Clint of course you will. I can read minds after all and you're not a dumb as everyone think you are. Steve's the one that should be worrying about failing," she said leaving me with a bright smile on her face as I laid my head on the pillow realizing how much energy school and training took out of me today.

"Clint wake up, you're going to late and it's not like you're Pietro who can just get ready in the blink of an eye," Wanda shouted at me shaking me awake or at least those were her intentions. My alarm already went off three times, Pietro told me to get up, Nat came in here telling me to not be late for school, and now Wanda is shaking me to get up. I was up alright. I just was not getting out my warm bed, at least not yet.

"Five more minutes, alright?" I told her rolling over curling up in a ball under the blankets. She tore the blankets away from me and turned on the lights.

"You don't have five more minutes. Get up or I will blast you," she threatened as I opened one eye to look up at her, arms folded and not looking happy with me at all. "Everyone else already got a ride and left, so get up or we'll miss the bus."

"Okay, okay sheesh. I'm getting up, go eat breakfast or something. I'll be downstairs in ten minutes," I sighed sitting up and forcing myself to get up off the bed and take a quick shower. After the shower, I got dressed finding the first thing on the floor that didn't smell too bad. "This will have to do," I said picking out a flannel and white t-shirt for underneath and a pair of jeans. I'm not your fashionista, that would be Mr. Osborn with his fancy ascots and designer brand everything. In our team, Wanda has the best fashion sense and watching her doll up Nat is pretty funny since she isn't for it at all. Fashion, not my thing. I've got to give props to those that have it though.

"Clinton Francis Barton, get your butt down here right now! The bus is going to be here any minute," Wanda called for me as I ran downstairs before she actually did blast me.

"Oh come on, Wanda, breaking out the full name. Not cool. Let's go since you're insisting we actually be on time for homeroom even though we sit there doing nothing until first period starts," I told her as we waited outside the house where the bus would pick us up.

"You know they take role in homeroom and if you miss anymore days Coulson is going to kick you off the team and I'm not having that," she explained to me which I already knew but that still doesn't make up for the fact I simply don't want to go to school.

"Dude, we both know Coulson isn't going to do that. Where's he gonna get a better archer than the great Hawkeye," I said to her and she laughed.

"Don't push your luck, Clint. Fury knows people and you know there's an archer over at Justice High. He could replace you so don't give him a reason to even think about it, okay?" She stated as the bus came from around the corner. I told her that I wouldn't as I got on the bus sitting next to Scott Lang. He's kind of my hook up for anything need and I needed my stuff.

"Got it?" I asked handing the money that I didn't have to spend on dinner to him, as he hand me everything I need for my relaxing time.

"Pleasure doing business with you, but Clint I've actually got to talk to you about something. My boss told me to tell you that, you guys are all banned from Olive Garden," he broke the news to me and I didn't understand. I just took the breadsticks home, my unlimited breadsticks.

"What why? Come on Scotty don't be like that."

"Sorry you can't shove about twenty breadsticks into purses like that. My boss really wasn't happy with me since I kept giving them all to you," he told me and this was a complete outrage.

"What? Why not? You call them unlimited breadsticks but there's a limit to how many we can shove in a purse. What is this?" I ranted getting up from my seat and moving to where Peter was sitting. "Parker, hey long time no see," I said plopping down in the seat as he just scoped me out for some reason.

"Um, Harry's actually supposed to sit there. He's really not going to be in a good mood when he finds you sitting in his seat," he explained to him as I let out a huge sigh. Getting up yet again, I moved to the way back sitting by myself. High school man, can't sit anywhere and unlimited actually means there's a limit the can be reached if you try. Bullshit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Harry's actually supposed to sit there. He's really not going to be in a good mood when he finds you sitting in his seat," I explained to Clint who got up and moved seats, thankfully. Thanks to the horrible night last night, Harry's been in a mood.

"I don't understand why we have to go anyways. You're not friends with them anyways. What if they hate me us?" Harry said as I called him up last night.

"Harry, they're not going to hate you or me. If you're worried about them being homophobic, Steve has a boyfriend you know. Come on Harry, I'm not asking you to be sociable. I just want you to come with me, alright? I don't know the team all that well and I'd like it if you were there," I explained to him as he sighed.

"Fine, I'll go for you. I'll be by in about ten minutes okay?" He told me and I was relieved he decided to go.

"Yes that's fine. Thank you Harry, love you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said hanging up the phone and now that I thinking back on it, it would have been better if he didn't come. With the whole breadstick incident, he got upset over the satchel thing and how uncomfortable he felt at the dinner. He took me home and didn't stay the night which was a let down. He's really introverted and I guess he just wanted some alone time for the night.

It didn't bother me all that much and I'm used to it but I don't think he's going to enjoy this whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team training, he thinks I don't need them and I'd be better off without all them. I don't know what this team will hold but Fury really wanted an actual superhero on the team. The truth is, Fury kind of scared me and I didn't want to turn him down. Harry will be fine. He just needs a day to cool off and not have any from the team bothering him.

The bus stopped and picked up Harry along with a few other kids. We usually drove to school but Harry's car was getting fixed, Norman was using his to drive to work, and Aunt May needed the car for this morning. So that meant the bus for the two of us today which Harry really didn't like. He'd be off at boarding school if it wasn't for MJ and I being his best friends that he doesn't want to leave.

"Hey Peter, you sleep well last night?" He greeted me kissing my cheek and interlocking his hand with mine.

"Yeah, guessing you're feeling better then?" I asked him as the bus started moving again and we were onto school. Great, I'm really not in the mood for AP Government first thing in the morning or gym right after that. The way my schedule is set up, completely sucks.

"I'm fine now. I've just decided I don't really like any of them. Are you sure they even have fighting abilities? I mean looking at them and then looking at you doesn't even compare. You're just so amazing and they're just…" He finished making a farting noise with his mouth.

We talked the rest of the bus ride there and he was telling me about how he wants me over for dinner one night this week. Of course, I'm not his boyfriend at his house. To Norman, I'm just his son's only best friend. He thinks that I'm good for him and all but he wishes he'd make more friends that just me. If he ever found out that I was Spiderman, it would actually be worse than him finding out about Harry and I are dating. I don't know what it is about Norman but he just hates everything Spiderman even more than Jameson and that's pretty hard to beat.

You're probably wondering why Harry hasn't told his father about us and I will give you a simple answer to that. Norman Osborn is a homophobic asshole and I honestly think he'd disown Harry if he told him. I'm just afraid that Harry's going to lose it one day and be so frustrated with his father that he comes out just to piss him off.

Well, for now Harry actually has a "girlfriend," it's MJ. Mary Jane is probably both our saviors. She's my best friend and now she's pretending to be Harry's girlfriend. There is literally nothing she wouldn't do for us and I'm just so thankful for her. MJ doesn't even do all that much when it comes to being Harry's girlfriend. She just occasionally has to go out to dinner with him and his father which doesn't bother me. Usually I'll have a chemistry lab to get done anyways and wouldn't even be able to hang out with Harry.

God, I'm rambling so much. You guys probably don't want to hear any of this anyways. Let's just skip to homeroom where we hearing news of our junior trip.

"Listen up, this might not pertain to all of you but for most of you it does. Before prom, which is in about three months now, Mr. Strange will be taking twenty kids from his government classes to DC for a three day visit. Sign ups will be in the hallway outside his class. From what I know, there's a room sign up. Four people to a room, five rooms so spaces will be limited," Mr. Banner said as Harry and I looked to each other and nodded.

"Me, you, and MJ. We'll find someone else, maybe one of people your training with is leftover or something?" Harry asked me and it was nice to see he would be okay with the team actually joining us.

"That'll work. Text MJ and I'll sign you guys up. I have first period there anyways," I told him as the bell rang for first period and I picked up my books. I quickly walked, dodging the crowds coming from every direction. I got to Mr. Strange's class and saw Steve already signing up.

"Cool Parker, you're going too. I'd let you bunk with us but we're already full," he said giving me a pat on the back as he moved out of the way and handed me the pen he was using.

Rooms 1 & 2 were already filled and it looked like Steve wrote them all down. In Room #1, it was Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Pietro and in Room #2 it was Natasha, Crystalia, Wanda, and Clint. I have no clue how Clint ended up with all girls but I'm guessing he's absolutely fine with that decision.

I began to write Harry's name down when someone tapped me on the back. "Hold on a minute, I'll let you have it next," I said to them finishing with my name and turning around to see Wade Wilson. He and I never really talked before but what I heard from others he's kind of a nutcase. I don't think that's true though. People in this school are so harsh to kids that don't fit in well. I know how that feels.

"Peter Parker, I was actually wondering if you would mind if I stayed with you and your group for the DC trip? I really want to go but I don't really have anyone to go with. You seem like a pretty decent guy and I don't see you hanging out with anyone but Osborn and Watson," Wade asked me and I felt bad for the guy. He seemed pretty nice and I don't understand why people said all those things about him. He seems perfectly fine to me.

"I don't mind and I doubt Harry will either. I know MJ will be cool with it. Sure, you can room with us. I'll write your name down," I told him writing his name as the Plastics rolled around and took the pen away from me. We step to the side and continued our conversation since I had a few minutes before class.

"Great and I'll be sharing a bed with you if that's alright. Of course it's alright, what am I saying? By that time, we'll totally be in love," he stated. There it is. That's the crazy everyone was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you at all," I asked forcing a laugh hoping he was joking around. Who was Wade Wilson and what was his deal?

"Oh but you will," he whispered to me changing his tone of voice and then walking off like nothing happened. Yeah, Harry isn't going to like this one bit.

"Aw, Parker do you have a new boyfriend?" Eddie asked leaving the group for a minute. "Man, I wish I could have gotten a picture of your expression when he was talking to you. Oh wait, I did," he laughed showing me the pictures of my face in true confusion and shock.

"Eddie, I don't care. So what Wade's a bit weird. Everyone got their quirks. You for example, you thinking your pictures will actually make you fit in," I said with a smile and then continued on my day walking into Mr. Strange's class.

"Attention class, as I'm sure you've already been told that there's a trip to DC coming up rather quickly. For all those that signed up, please see me after class. I'll have papers to take home to your parents or guardians that will need to be signed," Mr. Strange stated as kids quickly flooded into the classroom.

"Are you serious it's already full?" I heard Sam Alexander yelling with frustrating. I'm glad that I signed up when I did. Although, I do wish he was going rather than Wade. As much as I dislike Sam, Wade seems like he'll be harder to handle.

Mr. Strange continued on with his lesson he had planned when Clint Barton walked in taking a seat in the way back. It's still a huge mystery to me how he manages to stay in this AP Government class. I know he's really smart but he never does his work and he's always late to class. It drives me insane that he doesn't care at all about doing the work.

"Mr. Barton, it's a pleasure to have you join us. Oh, it's no matter to me though. It's not my education being wasted," Mr. Strange said and he didn't really care that Clint was late. That was one thing that made Mr. Strange a cool guy. He was still pretty stuck up and all but he didn't care if you were late or that you turned in your work late. As long as he saw that you were putting effort towards your education he would accept your work. That's really helpful when you're spending your afternoons defeating Doc Ock and you forgot to write your report on J.F.K. assassination. "With the statement out in the hallway, I will be right back so I can read off the list of all those that signed up. These are not final and from now on, if any of you get into trouble in my class or anyone where else then you're off the trip," he said stepping out into the hall as I saw Steve turnaround and look at Clint.

"He's talking about you Clint, don't mess this up for all of us okay. You're the one getting us into messes," he called him out just like that, in front of the whole class as Clint shrugged.

Clint seemed like an okay person, other than the fact he's a burnout in school. Steve however, he's kind of a jackass to everyone. He also kind of scares me and I'm afraid I'll become the laughing stock of the team if I screw up worse than Clint. That is very likely too, I am Peter Parker after all. I don't think the others will let him push me around though. Wanda and Nat seem really nice and Thor and Pietro haven't really made an impression on me yet. Oh well, hopefully this whole team thing works out.

Man, I'm rambling. Sorry about that… Anyway, Mr. Strange came back looking at the list with a surprised look on his face. He read off the first three rooms which was the team and then Harry's and my room. The other rooms were Erik, Raven, Loki, and Nebula in one and in the last room it would be Eddie, Peter Quill, Sam Wilson, and Scott Lang. I'm guessing the last group was whoever signed up just took a spot because I know the four of them barely know each other.

His lesson began shortly after that and he began firing facts at us and he only presented them to us orally to prepare us for lectures in college and all that crap every teacher says about college. He's the only one that I know that's actually does it and I admire him for that. Although, it is a struggle trying to write and listen this early in the morning.

I doubt you want to hear any of the boring notes I took and how my other classes when. School is pretty dull especially when you're explaining how your day went. I'll just sum it up until lunch. Second period was gym with Mr. Cage and running laps around the gym as he's yelling us that we'll never amount to anything is always a joy at nine in the morning. Third was AP Chemistry with Mr. Banner and that's just brutal. I rather not talk about it. That takes us to fourth period which is AP Physics with Mr. Stark. Yeah, I doubled up on sciences this year, it's no biggy. It's what I'm good at and it's better than taking an art class because I'm not very good when it comes to being creative. Basically I can't draw for shit.

With my heavily weighted academic classes, I don't really have many classes with Harry or MJ. Harry is more of take the basics and just pass high school. He's already set taking over his father's business when the old man kicks the bucket. That sounds harsh, I know but it's Harry we're talking about. His father is an asshole to him and Harry is entitled to his opinions.

Other than him taking the basic classes, he's also the one taking the FCS classes meaning child development, interior design, and cooking class. They're all really easy classes and they bring out the softer side in Harry which I just adore.

MJ and I have a few of the same classes although since she's taking more of an English route with creative writing and public speaking, our schedules don't match up where we actually have the same class that period. I don't know if I've told you this but MJ is actually a intern for J. Jonah Jameson. Gross right? She doesn't know about the whole Spiderman thing though so I can't tell her just to quit because of Jameson slandering the Amazing Spiderman name. So she's a journalist and sadly she works with Eddie who does the photography. I don't understand how she can put up with her job. With an asshole of a boss and Eddie? How can she handle working with Eddie? That part really confuses me.

Enough about that hipster photographer that thinks he's superior to everyone, the one period that MJ and Harry do have together is lunch and we always get a booth for the three of us. Harry came from cooking which was on the first floor, so he was always the one getting our booth. I searched for him in the cafeteria and once I made eye contact with him he had a bright smile on his face.

Walking over to him, I noticed that he had food left over from cooking which he usually gave to me. "We made lasagna today and since I know it's your favorite, here you go. I made it all by myself since my partner is out with the flu, so it's going to taste like perfection," Harry told me as I sat down next to him and he already got me a fork and napkin.

"Thank you Harry," I said taking a bit as MJ walked over and sat down.

"Really, Peter gets to eat it all. You know I'm your fake girlfriend, I think I deserve some loving too. That's just cold Harry," MJ joked as she searched for her lunch money.

"You can have a bit, I don't mind," I said gesturing for her to take the fork.

"No, no you eat it. Harry clearly doesn't care about me. You eat that lasagna that was made with gay love. I can't eat it," she said taking out her money.

"Wow MJ, that hurts you don't want to eat my gay lasagna," Harry laughed as they both got up to get their food.

"You two are such losers," I stated as MJ looked back to me sticking out her tongue before getting in the lunch line. _God I need new friends._

As I was enjoy my lasagna which as Harry said was perfection, I saw Wade looking around the cafeteria like he was trying to find someone. _Dear god, please don't let it be me._ He made eye contact with me and he waved at me as he started to making his way over to our booth. _Shit, go away. Please. I haven't told Harry about you yet and I doubt he's going to like you._

"Peter, hey mind if I sit here? Of course you don't," he laughed sitting across from me as Harry and MJ were making their way back. "Hey, thanks again buddy for letting me bunk with you guys. Are you free tonight by chance?" He asked me as I looked over to Harry who looked completely confused and kind of agitated that Wade was sitting here.

"Actually, my _boyfriend_ Harry is making dinner for me," I told him stressing the word boyfriend so much that he'd be an idiot, if he didn't get the hint.

"Sweet, can I join you guys?" He asked as Harry was finally in range to hear the conversation.

"No, I don't know who you are but no," Harry answered sitting down slightly slamming his tray down as he looked back between Wade and me. "Who's this?" He asked getting defensive over me quickly. MJ didn't seem to care as she sat down right next to him and shrugged. She just ate her food while the tension rose around us.

"Harry, I've been meaning to tell you. I found our fourth roommate for DC. This is Wade Wilson, he didn't have anyone else so he ask to join us and I gladly said yes. Wade this is my boyfriend Harry Osborn and my best friend Mary Jane Watson. They're the other two staying with us during the trip," I said hoping Harry wouldn't exploded.

"Why him? I don't like the vibe I'm getting from him. All the rumors about him too. Peter, they say he's a bit of a nutcase. You know not right in the head," Harry whispered to me.

"It's fine. We'll talk about him later. Give him a chance, alright?" I said back to him knowing I was lying to myself. This guy was hitting on me and I didn't know what to do. Would I ever like him? No, Harry is my world and we're not having MJ give up her weekends to play "girlfriend" for Norman just for me to screw everything up.

"Wade, I heard that Mr. Howlett was looking for you. Apparently you were messing with the machines, either way. He's super pissed off right now and you'd better get down there," Scott Lang said coming over to our table and he was literally like an angel sent from heaven.

"Well, I'm about to get attacked by the wolverine that we all know lurks inside of Mr. Howlett's soul. I'll catch up you later Peter," he said grabbing his stuff and going. _God bless._

"I don't like him. The way he looks at you, it's just irritating," Harry complained and he was in the right to.

"I know, don't worry. You're the one I want and I already have you," I told him kissing his cheek as MJ fake gagged.

"Straight love. Gay love. Lesbian love. It's all gross," she remarked as Harry rolled his eyes and gave my hand a squeeze under the table.

"Sorry MJ, does our homesexual affection bother the asexual?" Harry questioned as they went to teasing each other back and forth.

"Hey, my hatred for public affection has nothing to do with my asexuality, so I'd watch it buddy," she responded back and they continued their banter while I just ate my lasagna. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry is too gay to function, the two of them would be dating and I'd be third wheeling it.

What am I talking about? I'm third wheeling it right now. They don't even mean to exclude me from the conversation, it just happens. I don't mind it though. Harry and MJ are happy so I'm happy.

Since they were way too caught up in their conversation, they didn't even notice that Eddie was making his way over here. _Great, what does he want? More blackmail pictures with Wade and me together?_

"Mary Jane, hey can I ask you something?" He asked coming over very tense his voice cracking a bit.

"You just did," she laughed causing Eddie to force a laugh. _Wow, this sight is pleasant to watch._

"Oh you," he said giving her a slight punch on the arm. "Anyways, are you free to work on an article together, tonight? You can come over to my place and help me pick the pictures. I hate going straight to Jameson about it, I'd like your opinion on my pictures," he asked and it seems to me someone has a little crush on MJ. I mean who hasn't, but it was hilarious coming from Eddie Brock himself.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind that you're hanging out with me?" She asked looking over to see the Plastics sitting at their table they've claimed since day one freshman year.

"Yeah, they don't care too much about me anyway. You're a cool girl and all, they won't mind me hanging out with you. Parker, though, that's a different story," he stated laughing at his failed attempt at a joke.

"Scram Eddie, she doesn't want to go out with you," Harry butted in as MJ turned directly to him looking kind of upset.

"Hey, you don't get to speak for me. Eddie, I'd love to hang with you," she said and I couldn't tell if she really meant it or if she was just doing it to spite Harry.

"Great, I'll pick you up after dinner, see you then," he responded and then quickly running off. I turned around to see him doing some kind of stupid happy dance or something, if you'd call that dancing.

"Eddie? Eddie Brock, really MJ?" I asked completely confused.

"Oh shut up, I don't like the kid. We need a new article and I've got nothing. Don't worry, I'm still your fake girlfriend Harry," she smiled at us and we both know that was crap.

"Bullshit.." Harry coughed and MJ just rolled her eyes.

Now let me think this through, MJ most likely, likes Eddie and Eddie clearly likes MJ. Also, I've got Wade Wilson trying to get with me and I don't think he's going to stop anytime soon. Well this lunch has been fun, not. Although, I did get some pretty damn good lasagna.


End file.
